


Secret Relations

by 0idontknow0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanfiction, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0idontknow0/pseuds/0idontknow0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> A snippet of the life of Harry and Draco as they pursue a secret relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Relations

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:**  All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and publishers. No offence is meant by this fan fiction and this is made purely for fun.

Harry grumbled as something hit him on the arse. He swatted a hand at it and rolled over, nuzzling his face into the pillow before dozing back to sleep. He had been dreaming of a feast that rivalled that of Hogwarts and meat that was so tender it fell right off the bone and filled his mouth with its savoury juices as he ate. He was with his friends and family and-

The food was gone and Harry was swimming in a pool of water that caressed his skin a softly as if someone was running the tips of a quill along his skin. He sighed as they explored his skin. The caresses became more and more arousing and Harry wriggled in delight. The feathers became hands that stroked and pinched and tugged. He was showered with pleasure and was more than ready for release when he surfaced and the only place left for the hands to explore was his cock.

There was a tugging in his stomach and a clench in his balls and Harry was plunged into the pool all over again. His moans were silenced by all the water around him and the hand were slowly str-

Harry woke with a moan and a jerking of his hips. His back was arched and his toes were stiffened and Merlin knew what his hands were doing, what they were clenching. When he opened his eyes during the last pulses of his cock he saw blonde hair pooled all over his flank and tangled in his fingers and felt a throat swallowing around his cock. The man pulled away from him with one last lick and suck and swirl. His fingers finally relaxed and his futilely tried to fix the mess he had made of the other man's hair. He smiled when striking grey eyes met his emerald green.

"Trying to rip my hair out, Harry?" Draco asked, as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry," he murmured in reply.

Draco got off of the bed, already dressed in his work robes. "I suggest you go and shower. You've got to get to work in about ten minutes."

"Ten minutes?" he all but yelled, as he leaped off the bed. "Why didn't you wake me  _earlier_?"

"I tried, multiple times, but you kept rolling over or just didn't wake at all."

"So you decided to suck me off instead?" he asked, as he grabbed some of random clothes he kept at the Manor.

"Are you complaining?" Draco asked, already at the door.

" _No_ , are you mad?" he said, before going in the bathroom.

"I thought so. I'll see you at work then."

* * *

"Potter, late for work  _again_ ," Scrimgeour chided.

"Sorry, Minister," Harry said automatically, as he stepped into the elevator.

"You're the Head Auror now, Potter; you need to set an example for your men. You need to stand firm and you need to remember  _what time you start work_  or get to bed earlier than you do now." At that moment the elevator stopped and Draco stepped in, nodding to the lot of them already occupying it. "You aren't at Hogwarts any more boy. So try not to do this again. Look at Malfoy; he knows a thing or two about reaching work on time. Comes in early."

"Haven't learned about punctuality yet have you, Potter?" Draco drawled, barley casting a glance Harry's way.

No one else knew about their sexcapades turned semi-relationship and they intended to keep it that way until they figured out what exactly it was that they wanted from one another, that being either sex or a lasting relationship. Also, considering the amount of fame the pair of them had individually they both wanted to keep some aspect of their life at least a bit private.

"Some of us can't help it if we actually have work to do when we go home, Malfoy," he replied.

"Perhaps you need a lesson or two in  _time management_ , maybe then you could organise yourself. I've seen your desk, it's horrendous. You have the organizational skills of a child."

"Shove it, Malfoy. What is it that you do here exactly anyway? I've never seen you doing anything other than harass me about reports an-"

Scrimgeour sighed then. "I don't know what possessed me to allow the two of you to work in the Department of Law Enforcement. You should be on separate floors."

The two promptly looked away from one another after a brief glare. Harry was rather open to the idea of Draco helping him organise his desk. That way he could find things more easily and more importantly Draco really could shove it, it being his cock. Harry swallowed at the thought of Draco fucking him over his own desk.

When Harry stepped off the elevator he headed straight to his office. He needed to calm himself down before he could get any work done. It was a good thing Draco had sucked him off before he left the Manor, otherwise he would be in need of a wank.

* * *

At the end of the day Harry gathered all the expense reports that his Aurors had written up and headed for Draco's office. Draco was the Head Accountant for the Department of Law Enforcement and was a force to be reckoned with if figures did not add up. After a particularly badly written report Harry had found himself on the receiving end of yet another scolding. It had ended with them both getting so frustrated with one another that they wanted to rip each other heads off but they had somehow ended up dry fucking on Draco's office floor.

Harry knocked on the door and Draco granted him entrance. He held up the reports and then put them on the other man's desk. Draco stared him down before Harry remembered that the Auror's reports went in the second to last tray from the right.

"Sorry," he said, and Draco nodded in reply.

It was a few moments before the blonde man had finished with the report he was checking. He put it away and got up to walk around his desk. Harry placed a hand around Draco's waist and smiled at him.

"So, when do you plan on helping me with my organizational skills?" Harry asked.

"That could take  _forever_ , Harry," Draco replied.

"The sooner I get my desk in an orderly state, the sooner you can fuck me on it," he said into Draco's ear.

The other man closed his eyes for a moment before nodding and heading straight for Harry's office. He reckoned Draco would organise it for him now if it meant that he could fuck him on it that night.


End file.
